fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The great cookie addiction
The Cookie problem Everybody faces problems in there every day life. This problem can vary from person to person from problem to problem. This problem effects how you will live the rest of your life. Gladly though you can face this problem with enough will power and the abilities to face this. Even if the problem is as strange as an addiction to cookies. Whoosh the cold wind blows in front of a blood bank as a hooded figure walks in. there’s a grumbling from the figure as he shambles to the counter and grabs the attention of the lady at the counter. The woman automatically recognizes the figure and gestures for him to leave. After about two minutes she acknowledges the figure and asks “please leave you’ve already been here three times this week I can’t take your blood anymore.” The figure looking persistent rambles “I give blood for cookie today.” The women at the counter notices that he is not leaving and yells “I know it’s you cookie monster just leave.” The hooded figure pauses and answers in a small whisper “me no cookie monster me biscuit creature no relation.” Now agitated herself the lady at the counter exclaims in a loud voice “listen I don’t have all day just leave or I will call the cops. The cookie monster takes a pause and says “no me want to give blood.” The lady at the counter now dialing the phone softly demands “cookie monster you only come for the cookies so just leave.” Now realizing what he is doing cookie monster walks away in a stumble. Acting sad cookie monster lies down on a bench outside of the blood bank drenched in rain. As he drifts asleep in the rain he notices a convenient store across the street and licks his lips. Twenty minuets have passed and cookie monster is staring at the cookies. “Ok let’s do this,” cookie monster whispers to himself. He then is noticed by a red headed worker as he stuffs cookies into his mouth. Still stuffing his mouth cookie monster hears the worker yell “stop that puppettttt!” cookie monster then looks up and runs for the door stumbling over shoppers and jumping over the counter just to be caught at the door. Turning cookie monster sees the red headed worker and kicks for relief saying “me didn’t do anything.” Still kicking cookie monster gets free and runs out the door. Lying on the ground in the parking lot as the convenient store door slams open. The cookie monster picks himself up and runs from the red headed worker. The worker chases him until they get to the edge of the parking lot when the man stops and yells “and stay out.” An hour’s past and cookie monster is just now getting home. He walks through his door noticing the “notice of eviction” paper taped to it. Walking into his kitchen he picks up the picture of his wife and daughter remembering the times before they left him. Then in the kitchen he’s blinded by a light and all that he sees is three red, yellow, and green figures. His eyes now adjusted notices his former friends. Then they say softly “welcome cookie monster,” in a synchronized fashion. As he was trying to realize what was going on Oscar the grouch says “hello cookie monster it’s been sometime,” then says “we have noticed you have a little addiction.” “Oh that’s what this is for, I is not indicted to cookies I is…” cookie monster didn’t finish for little Elmo, Elmo's new rapper name says “we didn’t say anything about cookies.” “me does not have addiction to cookies,” yells cookie monster. “Then what is in your fur cookie Monster?”gesturing, argued big bird. Cookie monster with resilience, exclaims “ME's knows ME's has problem now” after looking at his fur. Now being comforted by his friends, big bird hands cookie monster a flyer. The next day cookie monster walks into a dark building beside the blood bank. Inside now he walks slowly to a freshly painted red door with a sign on top. The cookie monster takes a deep breath looks at the flyer reads the cookies anonymous sign and walks in. as he walks in he shudders and says “here ME's goes.” It’s been six months now since cookie monster has joined cookies anonymous and six months since he has touched a cookie. Now with his wife back he has applied to college and is going into his medical degree. He often thinks back to the bad points of his life and looks to be inspired not brought down. He often thinks his now was former friends and remembers that he faced addiction and one he’s just glad he had the will power and the courage to do so. Category:Sesame Street Category:Cookies Category:Addiction Category:Monster Category:Will power